


Want

by MoonStar1220



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alba just puts up with it and waits, Albatross - Freeform, M/M, Ross is a tsundere sap, Rosuaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220





	Want

He wanted him.

Plain and simple.

He wanted him so badly that he couldn't even explain it. He wanted him since the first time his ruby eyes laid upon the brunette hero who pinned his hair back. The hero that was shorter than him. The hero that smelled like home cooking that he never truly experienced. The hero whose smile made colors flood his vision that he had once believed to be stained with the dark entrenching blood of his enemies. The hero who was so kind that it was like a knife stabbing into his chest. The hero that honestly sounded like one of those grating blue jays, but with him he found it endearing. Everything about the hero was impossibly endearing which is why he found himself hurting the hero far too much that any sane person would enjoy. The looks of pain and anger towards him quelled the beating and heat in his chest though. It controlled him from doing something irreparable. Those reaches he found himself making turned into punches so the brunette could stomp on his feelings with just a look. 

He wanted him.

He wanted these feelings gone. 

They were troublesome and got in the way of sealing his father. That was why he had decided to seal himself again. Then _he_ would be free to live without having to know about these feelings that consumed his dreams. Those had started after the demon king joined them. The hero slept deeply so he never noticed his nightly trips to the bathroom that lasted longer that normally needed. The demon king noticed though. He knew that. He knew it and tried to ignore the goofy smiles she made and the concerned stares she'd give him after he had pushed the hero too much. She never went to the hero during those times. She knew what he was doing and didn't like it. She knew it made him conflicted and fragile. She'd never say anything with her words during those times or when he came back from the bathroom. Her eyes said more than anything that was needed.

He wanted him.

He'd never get him.

It was finally done and over with. He was going to seal himself and his father in the rift again. The hero had no way here and that was perfect. He could finally be rid of these feelings. He could finally be empty and not have to feel anything. He wasn't supposed to feel anything anymore, yet, here he felt more pain than he ever thought possible. More than being stabbed. This pain made him want to rip his own skin as if it would help. This pain rivaled what he felt when he saw the hero be cut in two. He had used his power then to save the hero. He hadn't thought about it, but when he saw the life leaving those eyes he stopped thinking. He had acted and felt so relieved when the hero was together again and life brimming in those beautifully average eyes. However there was no changing what had happened now. This needed to be done and perhaps that was what made this pain so much worse. He'd never see Alba again.

He wanted him.

He saw him again.

He never expected to see Alba again. His feelings were still there so he had no choice but to abuse him. Even after that he couldn't hold himself back and had to leave. He had came back shortly only to say goodbye again, but then the hero finally confirmed that he was a hero. It was a different feeling that overcame him and it made itself known through a smile. He was happy. Alba was finally the hero he could never be. Alba was going to take care of what he couldn't. All he could do was seal his father. He couldn't think of anything else, but Alba was different Alba had plans. Risky and unlikely to work, but he'd still try. Just like a hero would. Alba was finally his hero. No. Not his. The worlds'. He had no claim to the hero. The hero was not his and never would be. However he had finally admitted offhandedly that his abuse was love. He loved the hero Alba.

He wanted him.

He just couldn't say it to him.

His father was gone. His best friend was back and everything would be peaceful again. He had missed his best friend so he'd keep his friend company and he fulfilled his wish of traveling the world. It was time for them to part as this was the end. Even still he couldn't tell him. Instead he gave him advice on being a hero and gave him the dagger again. The dagger he had once stabbed the hero with. The dagger that brought the demon king to them. The dagger that essentially started this journey. He could tell the hero knew what he meant with all of it. The hero understood his feelings that he couldn't say. He knew that because Alba called him his real name. Not Ross; not Creasion; Shion. Alba called him Shion and it made him completely happy. He was fine for now not speaking of his feelings as long as the hero understood.

He wanted him.

He could have had him.

The hero was imprisoned in the demon world due to his mana that he didn't know how to use. The demon kings both decided that he would be best to teach the hero. He felt bad for leaving his best friend every month so he could teach the hero, but he was always happy to see the hero. His best friend figured it out quickly enough for how much of an airhead he was, but like him he never said anything. Every time he left his best friend would just wave a smile with words of good luck and eyes that told him to tell the hero. He never did. Never felt it was right to tell the hero. There were a few times he had cause the hero staring with a soft face that made his heart race. He could only calm it down by punching the hero and scolding him for being distracted. He was distracted too. He'd watch the hero carefully not just for the mana, but his own interests. Once the hero had caught him staring and stared back. His heart raced and he felt himself mimicking the hero by leaning closer. However just as they were about to touch he sighed and pulled away. He had received quite a scolding from the young demon king the next week after the hero had told her. She warned him and he knew he should listen, but did he have the right to even do so? The hero knew of warmth and love. He didn't, but he could have learned of the hero's if he'd just allow it.

He wanted him.

He was through with it all.

He fought with the hero. Not arguing or anything. It was all to train the hero and a plan. The plan to bring out the tanned guy and defeat him. It didn't go exactly to plan. The hero... Alba had Elf's fists impaled in him. This was the third time he felt the despair of watching Alba die. Even though Alba was miraculously alive due to Elf's mana he couldn't stand to see Alba killed in front of him again. Once they returned and things settle down again he confronted Alba after he had returned from teaching the new hero.

“I want you.”

“Eh?” Alba's eye flickered red before both his eyes closed and he laughed. “It's not right, but you finally said it, Shion.”

He growled, “Its as close as you're going to get, Alba.”

The hero nodded, “I thought you'd never tell me. What changed your mind?”

He let go of the hero's arms and instead grabbed hit shirt, leaning forward to place his head on the hero's shoulder. “Three times. Three times I've watched you die, Hero. Three times I thought I lost you. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the thought of regretting not telling you; not being with you.”

The hero gently placed his hands on his back. He could feel the hero's warmth. “Okay.” He whispered. “Okay.”

Given the go ahead he kissed the hero's neck and after a few more kisses he sank his teeth into the hero's flesh. Even though he yelled in pain the hero didn't stop him. In fact, he made a request which he fulfilled. He kissed Alba on the lips and slipped his tongue in. Alba made a noise before pushing and kissing back. This was what he wanted for so long. He wanted this connection. He wanted to to feel Alba and have Alba feel him. 

“Shion?” Alba sounded worried. “You're crying.”

“I'm just really happy. Ever since I saw you I wanted you. I wanted this.”

“You have me now. You could have had me a while ago, stupid.”

“Don't call me stupid.” He pinched the hero's nose and pulled up. The hero groaned and grabbed his hand to pull him off. Their eyes met and they started laughing.

“Oh, Alba, I forgot--” The third demon king entered the hero's home and saw the two in the entry way. He could see the confusion in her face before he saw that knowing smile. He turned away unable to look at her. It was that moment that he noticed he was holding the hero's hands. Still looking away he gently squeezed the warm hands in his. The hero, his hero, didn't even pause his conversation with the young demon king and squeezed back. This is what he wanted.

He wanted him.

Now he had him.


End file.
